Diseases of the arteries, veins, and lymphatics are common and frequently lethal, cause chronic pain and impairment, and incur substantial costs due to health care charges and lost earnings. Few physicians are adequately trained to care for patients with vascular diseases and even fewer perform translational research in vascular diseases, largely because multidisciplinary clinical research training in vascular medicine is virtually non-existant. The long-term goal of this proposal is to establish a Mayo Clinic Vascular Medicine-Clinical Research Training Program (VM-CRTP) and provide comprehensive training in both clinical vascular medicine as well as patient-oriented research. To accomplish this goal, we propose a multidisciplinary curriculum in clinical vascular medicine, vascular biology and translational research, including a research mentorship with an established investigator. The proposed program will leverage several resources already available at the Mayo Clinic: (1) an internationally recognized multidisciplinary Vascular Center that provides care for a large number of patients with arterial, venous, and lymphatic diseases;(2) two NIH-funded (K30 and K12) clinical research training programs;(3) over 30 investigator/mentors engaged in research relevant to vascular medicine;and (4) several initiatives to train and recruit Native Americans, women, and trainees from economically developing universities through a K25 mechanism. The specific aims of the Mayo Clinic VM-CRTP are: 1) to develop a multidisciplinary clinical training program in the diagnosis and care of the patient with arterial, venous or lymphatic diseases;2) to develop comprehensive teaching tools on the principles of epidemiology (including genetic epidemiology) and biostatistics, health care economics, vascular biology, and the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of arterial, venous and lymphatic diseases;and 3) to develop a teaching and mentoring program in the design, conduct and analysis of clinical translational research. This grant application seeks funding for curriculum development and integration, candidate identification and recruitment, clinical training, and research mentorship. Public Health statements: This research will teach doctors how to take care of patients with diseases of the blood vessels, including diseases of arteries, veins and lymph vessels. In addition, this research will teach doctors how to discover new causes of diseases of arteries, veins and lymph vessels, as well as new ways to prevent and treat these diseases.